Of Hobbits and Elves
by theevenrealerspi
Summary: Britney breaks up with Sam. Sam and Blaine reevaluate their relationship. Slash Blam. Slight Bram.


**Of Hobbits and Elves**

*I do not own Glee or its characters

*I do not own The Hobbit, Lord of the Rings or its characters

*Slight Het Brit/Sam and OCC Britney

"Santana thinks you like the hobbit. I don't know what she's talking about. I don't know what she's talking about a lot of the time.", Britney whispers in Sam's ear.

"Hobbit? Um yea, Blaine and me are going to have a total bro date for that. We're going to camp out and everything. I can't wait for that to come out. I'm going to dress as an elf! Blaine is teaching me elvish.….So you're still talking to Santana?"

Britney is straddling Sam clad in her Cheerio uniform undulating her hips and sucking on his ear. Sam seams nonplussed by this and just stares off into space.

"Why don't you like me anymore Sam?", Britney whines ignoring his question about Santana.

Sam startles out of his trance and tries to feign interest, grabbing Britney's ass throwing his head back at the same time.

"What I like you so much Britney, you're so hot !"

She gets up and sits next to him, patting his groin, "I don't know about a lot of things; But I know when a boy is interested in me Sam Evans."

"I, uh just have a lot on my mind right now. Blaine is just so depressed. I'm really worried about him.", Sam explains.

Britney gets up and paces, "Blaine! That's why you don't want me anymore? All you ever talk about is Blaine. 'Blaine thinks Iron Man is cool. Blaine likes Ohio State. Blaine is so sad. Sorry Brit, can't make out tonight, sleep-over at Blaine's"

Sam gets up and hugs Britney from behind, whispering in her ear, "Come on don't be that way .You're being really dense. He's in a really bad way. He lost the love of his life. How would you feel?"

Britney turns around pushing Sam hard in the chest. "Sam, I can't believe you called me dense. You of all people should know how I feel about that. And loosing the love of my life?, yes I almost forgot how that felt. Get out! We are so over. Why don't you go over to your boyfriend Blaine's house!"

"Britney please, I'm sorry. Let's go make out. It'll make you feel better."

Britney looses it and starts throwing plates , shoes, frying pans any thing she can get her hands on, at Sam. "Get out, get out, before I call Santana on your ass!"

* * *

Sam didn't know what else to do but jump in his truck and head to Blaine's house.

He pulls up to the curb and rings Blaine on his cell, but no answer.

"Dude come on, pick up."

He finally decides to just knock on the door.

Blaine answers shortly after, his shirt hanging open, and his tight jeans opened from the top button, "Um hey Sam. What's up?", he says nervously running his hand through his disheveled hair .

"I think Britney just broke up with me.", He says wondering why Blaine's not inviting him in like he usually does.

"Oh that sucks man, look I know you need to talk, but this isn't a good time. I've got.."

"Honey tell the milk man to go away, Roberto isn't taking care of himself!"

"Right, you've got company. I guess I'll see you at school on Monday.", Sam says disappointment written all over his face.

"Wait Sam. I'll be right back."

A few minutes later a tall skinny Kurt look-alike walks by Sam scowling.

Sam doesn't wait for Blaine to come back to the door and he just walks in.

"Dude that was twisted. It's really uncanny how much he looks like.."

"You're not here to talk about me . What happened with Britney? Did Santana come back ?", Blaine says has he throws back a shot of whiskey.

"You look … oh never mind. Can I have some of that.?" , asked Sam as he sits next to Blaine on the love seat grabbing the bottle from him.

Sam chugs more whiskey then a shot glass would hold and looks down in his lap sighing.

"Whoa there slugger take it easy. What the hell happened? ", Blaine demands, grabbing the bottle with one hand , while he grabs Sam's chin to look him square in the face.

" She said all I talk about is you all the time. She has some nerve. She even admitted to still talking to Santana. She said Santana said that I like hobbits. Well duh, who doesn't like hobbits!"

"So to some up", he pauses chugging from the bottle," Britney thinks we're too close and doesn't like Hobbits?"

"I don't know dude. I'm just not that into her anymore. When we make out , I kind of zone out. This time she noticed."

Sam grabs the whiskey from Blaine's hand, brushing their chests against each other.

"Well if your not into it, then it's a good thing you broke up. I say. You don't always have to be in a relationship you know. It's not like you'll be alone or anything. You've got me!", Blaine beams putting his arm around Sam's torso and leaning on his shoulder.

"I don't know what I would do without you bro. You're my best friend. If you were a girl I'm sure you would be my soul mate…. I'm sorry I know Kurt's yours. I just feel my self around you."

"I feel like that too. I love Kurt I really do. But I just don't think I'm in love with him any more. That's what this thing with Peter was about, I needed to prove to myself that I'm over him. Truthfully I never really felt like myself with Kurt. He has a very narrow view of the gay community. He was always accusing me of acting too straight. He had a melt down when I got drunk and kissed Rachel, and that was when were just friends."

"Wait a minute, You kissed Rachel at that party? I was too busy dealing with the wrath of Santana!"

"Yea, It was intense. I had never kissed a girl before."

"Dude we gotta sing that song.", Sam says pulling Blaine up by the waist. Sam gets so close to Blaine, that it looks like they might kiss. Blaine turns his head, using all his will power to not to put the moves on his very straight friend.

Soon Blaine and Sam are singing and dancing and getting drunker and drunker.

"Dude I've never done it either!"

"Kissed a girl? I can see why your girlfriend had a problem with this!" , He shrieks bowing over with laughter.

"No I've never kissed a dude. What's it like? Do you ever get stubble burn? Can you feel when they're hard. Do they get pissed if you come to early?"

"What am I gay infomercial? Guys are different then girls. Guys know that guys have needs. You can defiantly know when your partner is aroused come here. Sit on the couch."

"Um ok."

Sam sits on the couch and looks up at Blaine in anticipation. Blaine walks over to Sam and straddles him gently. Sam lets out a gasp of air.

"Sorry, I'm making you uncomfortable. I should have thought.".. as he starts to get up.

"No, no its ok, show me what you are going to show me. I trust you. "

"Right ok, so when guys are making out they can get really close like this and you can feel everything that is happening to your partner. With girls everything is internal. But guys can't hide their interest. I'm guessing that's why Britney was mad at you."

"Yeah I was not even a little bit hard. My mind was in other places you know."

Blaine scoots closer and he can feel that Sam is starting to get hard.

"Like I said guys can't hide their arousal, its either there or its not. .. Do you feel that. ?"

Blaine scoots even closer so that Sam can feel his aching hard on against his toned abs.

"It's not because I think we have any chance of having sex or anything. Its instinctual. I'm atop a hot guy and little Blaine likes it, even though my brain says we're just friends. It's biological."

"Yea I see, you look so different, without the bow tie and hair gel."

Blaine squirms a little thinking of the antics he as doing with Peter just an hour ago.

He gets a little harder and grabs his penis trying to adjust himself, accidentally brushing Sam's rigid cock. Sam looks into Blaine's eyes and lets out a gasp.

"I… I'm sorry. I didn't mean to.."

Suddenly Blaine is interrupted when Sam's Lips meet his and at first Blaine just freezes like a statue.

"I'm sorry this is so in appropriate. This is a mistake." ,he says getting up , running his hand through his hair nervously.

"I get it, you don't like me like that. It was just a demonstration and I fucked it up. Its just biology right. We're hormonal dorks, we can't control what turns us on. It s ok, maybe I should just go. You look so hot by the way. Any guy should be lucky to see you like this."

"Sam wait", Blaine pleas grabbing Sam by the arm. He leads Sam's hand to his hard leaking dick that's now poking its head out of his open jeans.

"You make me like this . Only you. I think I'm either drunk or I'm falling in love with you. Oh hell probably a little of both."

Sam grabs Blaine and pulls him back on top of him on the couch and tries kissing him again. This time Blaine kisses him back full of passion , poking his tongue into Sam's mouth and rubbing his body against the blonde's body.

"This is amazing. I think I love you too. I don't want to lose you. Tell me this won't change us"

"Too much talking Blondie, I'm the professor remember.", says Blaine taking off his shirt.

"You are wearing to much clothes."

Sam starts to pull his t-shirt over his head. Blaine bats his arms away and pulls Sam's shirt over the back of him half-way trapping Sam's arms behind him. Sam just looks at Blaine with a surprised expression.

"Now what did I say, this is my tutorial. Just sit back and relax babe." Blaine says capturing Sam's bottom lip in his teeth gently.

"You look so beautiful like this, all tied up and wanting.'

"I'm so fucking Horny right now. What are you going to do to me?"

"You. _lick._ Will. _lick. _See." Blaine says has he licks his way down Sam's chest ignoring his pert nipples for the time being.

He pulls Sam's boots off first then spreads his legs and crouches between them.

"Are you sure you're ok with all of this. Say the word and we can just pop in Captain America!"

"No! I mean Yes! Keep going Capt. can wait.."

Blaine chuckles and moves up so that he can pull Sam's pants down. Sam interrupts his plans when he leans forward and captures his lips in passionate kiss.

"Now, Now, behave or I'll blind fold you."

"You have a blind fold?"

"You have no idea."

"I always thought you were so innocent?

"No, It was Kurt", he replies pensively.

"Sorry I ruined the mood didn't I?"

"Hey, we're guys, we're both hard, there is no such thing as ruining the mood with guys. Biology remember."

He then pulls Sam's jeans off and ignores his groin area entirely much to Sam's chagrin. Blaine sits next to Sam on the couch and kisses Sam softy on the lips.

"Now you're being a tease."

"Hey, hey, relax. Still having fun right?", Sam nods his head.

"Well you asked me about guys coming too early. I'm trying to show you how to have self control. If both parties have self control then no one comes to early."

"Oh right, okay I get it. So this like foreplay?"

"You are a quick study my dear", Blaine says in a sing-song voice as he flicks one of Sam's nipples.

"Awe, I didn't know guys had sensitive…" Sam was interrupted when Blaine licked the other nipple, never letting go of the original one.

"Um , that's so hot. I think I've been doing this all wrong with the gir.."

Sam lost his ability to speak when Blaine sucked on the other side and let his hand wander down to Sam's boxer covered dick, stroking it gently through the this fabric.

Then he suddenly stops and stands up.

"Wait, I did something wrong didn't I? Please don't stop. I'm so undone I don't know what to do.", He says as he thrusts his hips in the air.

Blaine leans back down an places his hands on Sam's waist. He soon gets his face close to Sam's groin and puts the tip of his penis in his mouth through the boxer.

"I said relax. I would not leave you all tritterpated. I need to take these fucking jeans off. My balls are killing me."

"oy, sorry, I thought you changed you mind about all this."

"I'm not go to change my mind. I'm worried that you will come to your straight senses and kick me off of you." Blaine says as he slowly lowers the tight jeans down his legs. He's not wearing any underwear and his cock springs out in attention.

"You're not wearing underwear?"

"It leaves panty lines. You ok? I'm a naked gay guy, and I'm going to suck you like a vacuum! Are you still ok?"

"Oh fuck yea, I'm ok with that. But I want to touch you too. Dude you're huge. I think I really want to ouch it right now. Is that weird?"

"Not it not, but no touchy touchy just yet. Self control remember. Close your eyes and relax."

Blaine leans down and captures Sam's lips once more and instinctually rubs his leaking dick on Sam's abs.

"Um, please Blaine!"

"Please what?"

"Please stop teasing me and suck me like a fucking vacuum!"

"As you wish," he says pulling Sam's boxers down and off his legs.

Taking in the sight, he lets out a sigh.

"You're so beautiful like this. No matter what happens tomorrow, I will always remember this day."

He scoots in between Sam's legs and licks precum off the head.

"Ohh, do that again!"

"Surely"

"Who you calling Surely?… awww"

Blaine licks the slit again while he's talking. He then licks and nips his way down the shaft.

"Oh fuck me. This .. This "

"Are you always so vocal?.. Open you eyes now", he whispers as he takes the entire length in his mouth keeping his eyes on Sam's.

"Omyfuckinggawd, that is so hot. Fuck I'm going to cum." ,He says frantically trying to pull his arms free from his t-shirt. Blaine puts his hand around the base of Sam's cock.

"Not yet, think of something else. Zone out now."

"How can I zone out when you look so amazing like that and your doing that to me . I can't think of anything else."

"Think about school ,homework, I know ,put all the superman comics in order by year in your head. I'll tell you when your allowed to come babe."

"Are you always this bossy in bed?"

"We're not in a bed , not just shut up and think superman, but keep looking at me . Your right its hot as hell."

Blaine again lowers his mouth onto Sam's length and then swallows, sucks and slurps it for all its worth. When Suddenly Sam starts bucking up into Blaine's mouth causing him to gasp and choke.

"Oh danmn dude I'm so sorry!"

"Are you trying to kill me ! Hold still"

"I'm sorry. The girls have never been this."

"I really don't want to hear about your exploits with girls. You don't hear me mention sex positions I did with Kurt all the time do you? "

"I'm sorry dude. Don't be mad . I'm sorry. It's just so good , it doesn't even compare."

"Yeah, ok just sit back and relax"

Blaine continues where he left off this time he deeps throats him and fondles his sac below.

"Come now baby, come , come, come", he garbles around Sam's thick rod.

Sam comes hard down Blaine's throat.

"See Brit, Blaine is not teaching him how to be elvish, he's teaching him how to be gayish!", Says Santana as she hugs Britney to her.

"I just thought I could have you both you know. I really still like boys. And so does Sam I guess." she says a little saddened.

Blaine wipes his mouth and looks up at the girls.

"What are you two doing in my house?"

"Look hobbit, don't you even try to get an attitude with me . My Brit wanted to have a three-some with this hag. I would do anything to please her so here we are."

Sam looks up embarrassed, "Look girls no offensive but we're kind of busy and I'm not heterosexual anymore I'm Blainesexual. So please get out of my boyfriend's house!"

Santana takes off her heels and earrings ready to beat Sam up side the head.

"Santana, come on lets go find Artie"

"Ok girl, what ever you want", Santana says pulling Britney out with her.

"For a minute there I was scared." Blaine confesses.

"Me too, Santana is crazzzzzy."

"No I was scared you were going to go with them.", he says pensively as he frees Sam's arms from his T-shirt.

"Thanks Dude my arms were about to fall off. Don't be so insecure. I like you remember. I'm not into them any more."

"Britney and Santana? I almost forgot that you were with both of them."

"No Girls, I mean it .I'm Blainesexual", Sam whispers as he pulls Blaine up into a tight embrace on the couch.

"So we're boyfriends now?"

"Yea that ok with you?"

"Of course!"

"Um dude we do have a problem…"

"Oh what is it now? Did Kurt walk in and want a threesome now?"

"No, but what would you say if he did?"

"I would say no, and get out of my house!"

"Really?"

"Yes, I would. Now what is the problem you said we had?"

"Your little guy is so hard and angry.", Sam says wrapping his hand around his long shaft.

"Hey who are you calling little", Blaine teases as he thrusts up into Sam's hand.

"Self control Mr. Anderson"

"Awwe that's so hot. Say that again!"

"What? Mr. Anderson?"

"Yea, I can't hold out any longer. Sam I', coming… Sammm awwww"

"I personally think self control can be overrated. You look amazing with your 'Aww Sam' face!"

Blain kisses Sam passionate on the lips and pulls them both down to a laying position on the couch.

"I could get used to this Evans"

"Yeah Me too."


End file.
